The Aroma of Burning Bodies
by fulfiller.of.wishes
Summary: In Snape's secret dungeon, Harry's search for Horcruxes unearths an imprisoned Draco instead. They return to Hogwarts to find it sacked, Ron and Hermione's bloated corpses on display. As the world disintegrates, they have only each other. Explicit sex.
1. Imperius Curse I

(_Greasy)_

Hair, falling across the face of the

(_Teacher I have no apple but you may take my cherry_)

Teacher.

* * *

Draco awoke, and he screamed.

A hand clapped over his mouth. Fingers intruded, penetrated, raped his mouth. Grabbed his tongue, dug in with fingernails. Draco was thrashing, eyes tearing up.

Another hand was massaging his ass, fingers were sneaking around the crack but not quite going in.

A mouth went to his neck. Teeth bit through the scab which was already there. The wound, reopened, bled. Teeth penetrated the wound, sank in so far. Draco was moaning, his penis absurdly hard. It felt so good; such a sickly warm tingling was spreading through his body. In the cold, his nipples were jutting, his balls had shrunken into his belly, but his cock was throbbing.

He could see everything -- the chains against the wall, rusted with blood. The spiders dancing in the corners. The thin slit of a window high on the opposite wall. He could see everything, except for the person who was feeding on his neck. Could smell the oils of unwashed hair, right underneath his nose. He tried to look down at the face buried in his neck, but was unable to, was psychically blocked; the very thought of doing so filled him with such shrieking dread that he could only stare straight forward as his molester nuzzled against him.

The fingers were thrusting into his mouth, now, and he was being flipped over and his legs were being spread by the other hand. His neck was throbbing and itchy. He touched one hand to it, and felt a thick layer of grease. Grease, from the hair. That meant something, but though he strained to think of _what_, it was no use, he was in a panic, he was struggling to scream _but he could not force out any sound_!

Greasy fingers were massaging his rectum. The fingers left his ass for a moment, then returned, freshly greased. Draco was trying to twist his head around to see who was doing this to him, but couldn't. The fingers kept massaging, with intermittent breaks to do ... something.

(_He's touching his hair._)

What?

And now, slowly, something much larger than a finger entered him from behind.

_And he liked it._

* * *

"You will remember none of this." A snicker. "Just as you have remembered nothing for the past seven years." 


	2. Resue I

The door to the dungeon opened. Light blazed in. For a moment the figure in the doorway was but a silhouette; a slender, masculine silhouette, wand held forward, hair in shocks.

The silhouette stepped forward.

"_Harry!_" Draco cried.

Harry blinked. He looked about the dungeon for a moment, clearly unnerved. _I am, after all, naked, sitting in a pile of my own shit and piss, and bleeding from the neck._ His nostrils flared, and he took a step back.

"That _smell_ --" And then he saw what Draco was sitting in, really seemed to absorb the situation. "Malfoy, what are you --"

Right. Last names. They hated each other, after all. Last Harry had seen him, Draco had appeared to have been about to kill Dumbledore. Harry did not know about the Spyglass Draco had purchased from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and planted in Harry's dorm, with Seamus Finnigan's help. Draco wondered what Harry had done to evoke such hatred from Finnigan; regardless, Finnigan had been glad to plant the tool.

Harry did not know that Draco watched every night as Harry pleasured himself. Did not know that Draco would often come as Harry did. Did not know that Draco fantasized about coming up behind him and rubbing his hands across his chest, sneaking one hand down the happy trail and around Harry's pulsing dick. Did not know --

Well, he didn't know a lot of things.

"Potter. I suppose you'll do."

"I'll _do_? Malfoy, what the fuck is going on here?"

"You'll do to rescue me. I doubt anyone else will be coming along. Nice of you to care so much."

Harry squinted, and a moment later Malfoy's shackles crumbled. Malfoy said, "You're talented at wordless magic."

Conflict was playing across Harry's face. _Probably deciding whether to slug me or hug me_. "I've come -- it doesn't matter why I've come here. Why are _you_ here? Have you been ...?"

"Imprisoned? Indeed. Not sure who. Only know that he enjoys lovebites, emphasis on the bite." Draco rubbed his neck wound. "Rather greas --"

Gray flared across his vision. He cried out. _**You must not remember, and if you remember you must not talk!**_

When he came to, something was supporting him. The something felt like arms. He opened his eyes. Harry had caught him. He imagined Harry's hand snaking just a few inches down his back. Imagined Harry rubbing his ass with one hand and his cock with the other. Saw Harry on his knees in front of him; for once _he _would be in charge, would be the one dominating the situation.

Of course, he was smeared with shit at the moment. And all this fantasizing was having a distinct anatomical effect. Harry noticed, and nearly jumped.

"What --?"

"Some kind of spell. It -- makes me do things." Draco saw the sympathy play across Harry's face, and was delighted.

"Ah. Malfoy, what were you saying when you ... erm ... fainted?"

A warning bit of gray at the edges of his vision. "I can't say, or it'll happen again."

"Well, you can stand now, right?"

Draco was tempted to say _no_, but he was so disgusting right now. He didn't want Harry to associate him with shit and piss. "Yes," he said. "I can. And I'd very much like a shower."

Harry let him go. "I should leave you here. Should chain you back up, and leave you here. Malfoy, you're scum. You were going to kill --"

Tears in Draco's eyes. They were mostly real, at that. "Harry -- Potter -- it was the Imperius Curse. The same curse which even now keeps me from --"

A hammer drove into his head, and he did not awaken for several hours.

* * *

A bat fluttered into the dungeon. It turned into a man. This man left grease stains wherever he walked, such was the state of his hair.

This man, upon seeing the emptiness of the manacles, screamed and drove his fist into the wall. He spent the next hour nursing lacerated knuckles.


	3. Water I

It had not been a literal hammer, of course. Draco almost wished it had; it frightened him that the blow to his head had been a hallucination, an illusion created within himself by a lingering Imperius curse. Would he ever shake it off? Would he ever fully remember and be able to track down the one who had hurt him?

All around the dungeon of ...

(_the Teacher_)

All around his abuser's dungeon were woods. They had found a stream, and Harry had gone off to the nearest Muggle village and brought back soap. Draco, upon Harry's return, was already waiting in the water, unable to stand the feeling of shit crusting against his legs any longer. Harry, looking acutely embarrassed, had handed him the bar of soap, and Draco had cleaned himself. It felt so good not to be filthy.

(_What are you talking about, you dirty whore? You like to be filthy. You like to be disgusting. You loathe purity, you little cocksucker, you little boytoy.)_

Suddenly his eyes were tearing up. "Potter," he choked out.

Harry jumped a little. He was standing against a tree, not really looking at anything. The wind was ruffling his hair, as it always had on the quidditch field. Draco couldn't stop looking at his hands. Harry had big hands. Draco wanted them in his hair, against his ass, caressing his balls.

"What?" Harry said.

"I --" What had he been about to say? _I want to fuck you_? God forbid, _I love you_? "I am grateful. I mean -- thank you. Thank you for finding me."

"Please, don't. I wasn't looking for you. I didn't even know you were missing. I was looking for --" Harry stopped. _We're both hiding something_. "I can't tell you. Even though you were controlled by Voldemort, you're not a member of -- you're not someone I can trust."

"Not a member of the Order of the Phoenix? You-Know-Who already knows about the Order. Snape told me --"

Sudden, sweeping grayness. And then he was forcing himself down into the water, trying to drown himself. Harry was calling out, "What are you doing?" and Draco was diving further into the water, wishing he were wearing clothes that would drag him under.

Something splashed nearby, and then he was being pulled to surface. He was spluttering and coughing, and hands -- big hands -- were holding him around the stomach. Arms were encircling his waist, just a few inches higher than Draco wanted them to be. His ass was against Harry's crotch.

The water was not frigid -- it was early September, if Draco had been keeping track of time correctly over the course of his months in the dungeon. The water was cold enough that his balls had withered up against his stomach, but mostly comfortable. And so Draco was in no hurry to get out of the stream. In no hurry to be released from Harry's grip.

Harry's breath was against his shoulder, his neck. Draco was growing hard. He whispered, "Kiss me."

"_What_?"

Draco ground his ass against the crotch of Harry's jeans, and he felt a warm hardness. He moaned, his dick was throbbing with anticipation, he wanted Harry inside of him. "Please," he said.

Harry released him. Draco spun about to face Harry, whose eyes were flitting every which way. His hair was plastered against his forehead. Draco reached out and swept the hair out of the way. Harry quivered at his touch.

And since Harry would not kiss him, Draco kissed Harry.


	4. Imperius Curse II

Harry had also brought back Muggle garments -- generic jeans, generic white t-shirt that was a bit small (intentionally?), generic plaid boxer shorts -- and towels. Draco dried off, self-conscious for the first time, and got dressed. He caught Harry watching him, and flushed. He was not at all sure what he wanted anymore.

He had already explained to Harry why he had tried to drown himself. Harry had, for a moment, been overcome by a rage so powerful Draco had backed away, scared. "_Snape_," Harry had said. "Not only a murderer, but also a rapist. It can't be anyone else. As soon as you started mentioning him, you went under."

Draco's head had suddenly started pounding, and it had been all he could do not to leap back into the water. Harry, catching the look in his eyes, had moved toward him, but Draco had shaken his head, and after a moment had regained control of himself.

Now they were about to squeeze onto Harry's Firebolt, together, as it was the only way back to Hogwarts. Draco was hot and confused. He

(_Take it like a bitch, you squirming snake. You want to ride Harry's broom, all right. Nothing would please you more than to have him thrust his literal broomstick up your ass as he fucked your mouth with his metaphorical one._)

"Well," Harry said.

Draco said nothing.

"Er. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to school. I went off on my own immediately when summer began. I've managed to track down one of the -- one of the _things_ I've been looking for, and have four left to find."

"Snape told me about the horcruxes," Draco blurted, and cringed, awaiting the wave of gray to wash over him. Harry, however, was ready. Tight-lipped, he swished his wand at Draco, and as pain began cresting within his head, it suddenly -- went away. Did not fade, did not diminish; it was simply _gone_.

Harry smiled nervously. "Silent magic allows a more fluid use of spells. I combined a few in my head to fight off the effects of the Imperius Curse."

"If you can do that, I wish_ I_ had been part of Dumbledore's Army." Draco winced. _Right, bring that up, you bloody git. Bring up all the torture you inflicted upon him, all of it necessary to keep anyone from suspecting anything, all of it required by Father's orders. Father's goal all along was to get Harry expelled, so that he would be out in the open and snatched. But you did not pursue the mission with the zest Father wanted. You couldn't bear to -- yet you enjoyed at least some of what you did to Harry._

Thunderclouds were forming across Harry's face. He was remembering all that Draco had done. And Draco babbled out most of what he had just been thinking. At the end he was sobbing. He despised himself for showing this weakness, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted to kiss Harry again. In the stream, Harry had kissed him back for a moment, but then had yanked himself away and fled to shore. Neither of them had mentioned it in the half-hour since.

"Harry, I love you," Draco said.

And he thought to himself, _Shit._


	5. Discovery I

_If I were a boytoy on the run from my master_, Snape thought, _where would I go?_

He smiled. The orgy of destruction was scheduled to begin within the next hour, anyway.

He apparated to Hogwarts without difficulty; all the old defenses had already been wrought useless.

The word "gay" never came up as they rode the Firebolt to Hogwarts. Draco was holding onto the Firebold without touching Harry. Draco had long ago stopped thinking in terms of labels, but he supposed he was gay. It didn't bother him, much. He had kissed a girl once -- Pansy, if she really qualified as a "girl" -- and it had been nice but nothing special. He had gone on first, even second dates with a few others; again, pleasant enough, but unspectacular.

Harry was clearly in turmoil about the word "gay." Draco wondered how much experience Harry had. He wondered how Harry had felt when he'd done things with girls. He wondered if Harry had done anything with other guys; if he'd partaken in a circle jerk, maybe, or something else which could be explained away as "experimental, but straight."

For the first few minutes, they said nothing. Then, the silence maddening him, Draco had begun talking about his life. About things he had never told anyone else. He told Harry of his father's amusement and contempt. About the way his father would occasionally squeeze his crotch, chuckle, and say something like, "No, not there, yet." He told Harry of things which were enormously embarrassing, because he felt that he could. He felt that Harry would not judge him.

And, with help from Harry's wordless spellwork, he spoke a little about the things Snape had done. He realized that Snape had been raping him since shortly after his First Year arrival at Hogwarts. Yet he did not go into much detail, even as details bubbled out of memory. He could not bear to -- to even contemplate, much less discuss --

(_The first time, Snape did it without lube. It felt like a gaping hole had been ripped into Draco's back. Draco had struggled and struggled to scream, but had managed only weak croaking._)

(_Umbridge and Snape double-teaming him --_)

(_The bat, fluttering into the window, leading him out of his dormitory and trance-like down into the dungeon, where he had been fed upon yet not converted. "Some vampire you would make. You wouldn't even appreciate it. Fear not, young Draco; I can take your blood without taking your humanity._")

(_In the dungeon, for the past three months. Following Draco's near-botching of the Dumbledore affair, Snape had snatched him up and hauled him to the secret cabin in the countryside. Sometimes he would caress Draco and whisper to him and feed him gourmet meals. Other times he would leave Draco chained for hours, days at a time. Draco didn't know what Snape did when not in the dungeon. He only knew that, when left alone, he was deprived of food and water and forced to wallow in his own waste.)_

Draco was mewling, his eyes squeezed shut. Harry said, "What's --" and then cried, "Look at that!"

With difficulty, Draco forced his memories aside. They had been following the tracks of the Hogwarts Express. Ahead, green smoke pillared. This smoke was undulating in the shape of a snake.

Higher up, face curled into a snarl and snake protruding from the mouth, glittered the dark mark.


	6. Water II

WATER II

The bodies, bloated and swollen, floated in the lake, directly underneath the dark mark. They were naked, the bones in their bodies broken, heads buried in each others' asses. Ron's penis was a shriveled pecan in the water; the night was frigid. The mist spirited the reek of decaying bodies into Draco's nostrils.

The air was also redolent with a smell like barbecue. It set Draco salivating. _The aroma of burning bodies_, he thought, and nearly threw up. Were bodies fueling the noxious green smoke emanating from the towers of Hogwarts, and some polluted magical fuel, delivering testament to the Dark Lord's triumph?

"_Levicorpus!_" Harry nearly screamed, and the bodies ascended, falling away from each other. And Draco did not _nearly_ scream; he _did _scream. Their faces had been hacked away. They were congealed, bloody soups. Fish were dangling from the mess; some of them dropped away as the bodies lifted higher.

A crack in the foliage. Another crack. Cracks all around them. Draco looked about, and grinning white masks looked back at him. The masked figures held wands before them. Their cloaks swirled about them in the light breeze.

Harry aimed his wand at one in particular, and screamed, "_Avada kedavra_!" Green light impacted against the figure, and the figure died.

"I didn't think you had it in you," one of them drawled, and Draco staggered away from the voice. His father. "And Draco ... I thought you had died. You've brought Potter here after such a long absence. What --?"

"Snape," he bit out. "Snape imprisoned me in a dungeon and raped me. He made me bathe in my own shit. He urinated on me after each sex act. He -- he --" Harry was utilizing his silent cocktail of spells, but even they were beginning to fail.

Silence set the air crackling. "Severus," his father said. "Is this --?"

One figure stepped forward. Snape. Harry snarled, and Draco could imagine Snape leering behind the mask. "No, of course -- _Avada Kedavra!_"

Draco's father exploded into green light. His face was concealed, but Draco guessed the expression on it was one of surprise.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. You may _Avada Kedavra _me into oblivion, if you wish. But Potter and Malfoy surely see the advantages of teaming with me, for the moment. So as soon as the killing curse comes at me, I will murder one of those who has sent it at me. And Potter and Malfoy will also strike. There are eight of you out here; the rest are busy looting and raping. Three of eight will die if I am attacked. Think about it. Nearly a fifty-fifty shot of dying."

_Yet I don't have a wand._ Draco thought it best not to say as much. And there was something else nagging him about this situation. Snape sounded ... off. Did he have a cold? Was the mask distorting his voice?

"I knew it!" Bellatrix crowed. Her voice, behind one of the masks, was unmistakable. "I told them, 'Dumbledore was propelled into the air, and _Avada Kedavra_ simply does not do that! Snape may have _said_ '_Avada Kedavra_,' but he was _thinking_ something much! You have been working with Dumbledore all along, you --"

"Indeed he has."

Harry cried out. Draco gasped. From behind a particularly thick cluster of trees, Fawkes flaming at his side, Dumbledore emerged. He had aged significantly since Draco had last seen him. His beard was far thinner and wispier than it had been.

(_Fawkes? You don't know that it's Fawkes. It could be any phoenix._)

Perhaps, but why was he thinking about that? This was _Dumbledore_, of course it was Fawkes. Yet Dumbledore, too, sounded a bit ... off.

Fawkes swooped! Bellatrix, cackling, shrieked, "_Avada Kedvra_," and the phoenix exploded. All at once, hexes erupted all over the place. In the confusion, few were using the really deadly curses, for fear of hitting their friends. Draco fled the daze of red and green and silver and gold, making for the nearest copse of trees and hiding behind it. He heard Harry's voice shrieking "_Crucio_!" again and again and again.

And then it was over. Death Eaters were writhing and smoking on the ground. Others were wrapped tightly in magical ropes.

Dumbledore suddenly cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry ducked, and the spell went over his head, piercing through the mist to impact against a tree.

"I could tell something was amiss," Harry said. "Your face is not quite right. Neither is your voice"

The Dumbledore doppleganger pulled off his mask. _It was Snape_!


	7. Rescue II

**RESCUE II**

"The wonderful thing about masks," he said, "is that you can be anyone you'd like. Potter, we've reached a quandary. If I cast the killing curse at you --"

"Then I'll cast it at you."

"Yes. And you've already demonstrated a rather surprising aptitude for murder. A pity the Dark Lord didn't recruit you, rather than trying to murder you. He should be here any moment, you know. If you surrender, you need not perish. He has found a loophole in the prophecy. On my recommendation, he may accept you into our ranks."

"I --" Draco could tell that Harry was confused, reeling. Then Harry's gaze flicked over to the still-hovering bodies of his friends, and he shrieked, "_Avada Kedavra_!" as Snape did the same.

Harry closed his eyes. Twirled his wand. _And the green blast of Snape's magic dissipated inches in front of him_! Snape gasped so loudly that even Draco could hear it; he had dodged Harry's attack.

"Potter -- not even _Dumbledore_ -- what Bellatrix said was true, you know. My spell in the tower did not kill Dumbledore. But afterwards, when we met up again, I surprised him with a few choice curses. I tortured him to death, Potter, and along the way I extracted some rather tasty information. Information about the horcruxes, for example, which the Dark Lord kept from me -- understandably, for it would not do for servants to know that kind of information." Draco knew Snape was chattering to distract Harry, to keep him from casting another killing curse. And so Draco emerged from the trees.

Snape's jauntiness vanished immediately. "_Slut_!" he roared.

"Harry, kill him! All this talk ... he's just buying time!"

But Harry did nothing, and Snape slowly smiled. "He can't. His shield blocks both ways. Even that should not be possible, but as it is he has merely elevated the stalemate. Yet because of you, slutlet, the stalemate is broken. Potter, throw down your wand, or I murder Malfoy right now."

Harry made a sudden cutting motion with his wand, and green flame lashed into Snape. Snape's face contorted, and he appeared to be struggling desperately not to scream. "_Crucio!"_ Harry bellowed, and Snape did scream. He screeched, his voice a keening siren.

"Run," Harry said. "More will be coming."

"But what about you?"

Harry's grin was so twisted, so bitter, that it seemed his eyes and mouth were dripping acid. "I will torture Snape until he has lost his mind. And when more Death Eaters come, I will kill as many of them as I can -- _Crucio!_ -- before succumbing."

"But I love you." It was all he could do to whisper.

Harry smiled, for real. "And I, you. But some things are worth more than love." And then, shrieking: "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio, you coward, you worthless scum! Crucio!_"

Draco snatched Harry's wand from his hand, aimed it at Snape, and cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Yet no light came out! _After all that has happened, I am still too weak to kill!_

Something large and round smacked into the ground between them. Draco picked it up, then dropped it, hands convulsing. Flitwick's severed head, the nose missing.

Something landed beside the head. There was the nose. And then -- "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Draco careened into Harry, knocking them both out of the way.

Harry was seething, struggling beneath him. "God damn you, give me the wand, I need to finish this, I need to finish _him._"

"No, you can't! If you kill Snape, you will have become a Death Eater yourself! You will have become a monster, pleasuring yourself with the pain of others. We have to _run_!"

They struggled to their feet as more curses spattered against trees and bushes all around them. A deer keened nearby, illuminated in brilliant green for a moment.

And after a moment of strangled internal argument, Harry ran, Draco in tow.


	8. Discovery II

Harry was crying as, on the Firebolt, they sped from Hogwarts as quickly as they could. Draco was holding onto him from behind, fighting tears of his own. He had been too weak. He had been unable to kill even the most detestable creature to ever walk the Earth. Had Snape so broken him?

"I don't know where to go," Harry said. "The Dursleys are dead, gunned down by a hitman; all along, the spell only protected me from magic. Wouldn't be a haven for me any longer, as I'm of age. The Weasley's house was routed a month ago. I ... had just ... left -- I had been staying there for a night or two, resting after my recovery of Slytherin's locket."

Draco only understood some of what Harry was saying. Snape had, in the presence of his wholely subjugated prisoner, gloated and ranted about horcruxes and mass murders and everything in between. Draco had been the steam valve for an otherwise tightly-controlled Snape; had been that valve ever since first coming to Hogwarts and first being subjected to the Imperius Curse.

Harry draped his invisibility cloak over them. They had to huddle together to fit. Draco had no problems with that. One of Harry's hands snaked backward and started rubbing against Draco's thigh as they landed in a wooded area.

"I've been here before," Harry said, still rubbing. They were sitting stationary on the broom. "Nearby is a Muggle hotel. I'll drape the broom in an invisibility cloak and wedge it in the tallest branches of some tree.

"I have enough Muggle money for one room, or two. Would you like a separate room?"

"No," Draco said.

* * *

The hotel clerk was smirking slightly as he handed Harry the room key. Draco had stayed in Muggle hotel rooms before; when in Diagon Alley, it was a choice between the Holiday Inn a few miles away, or one of the disgusting wizarding inns such as The Leaky Cauldron.

They were in the room. Harry had locked the door. They were both fully clothed and staring at each other. Then Draco began pushing his bed toward Harry's. Harry started a little at the sound of the bed moving across the floor. He looked terribly nervous.

"We don't have to --" Draco said.

"I want to."

Draco, terribly self-conscious, took off his shirt. Harry's eyes were on his chest, trailing down his abs, focused on the line of hair leading down into his pants. Harry stepped forward, suddenly, and in a few smooth movements was cupping Draco's ass in one hand and his neck in the other. His lips went not for Draco's mouth but for his neck.

Draco, gasping, said, "Bite me. Bite me hard."

Harry, taken aback, almost stopped. Then he sank his teeth in. Draco was writhing in Harry's grip. Harry pressed him up against the wall and lowered his teeth, down Draco's neck to where neck met with shoulder. One hand was sliding down Draco's chest, down the fine hairs of his stomach, into his pants, caressing his balls. Draco was beyond pleasure. He smelled Harry's hair as Harry's mouth was working on one of his nipples. He smelled ... so good. Draco pressed one of his own hands against the top of Harry's head, forcing him down. Harry was unzipping Draco's jeans, opening the slit in Draco's boxers.

Draco's cock jutted out, visibly throbbing beneath its corona of blond. Harry stared at it for a moment, breathing heavily, his own erection visible within his jeans. Then he encircled it with his mouth and sucked, working his tongue all around it, his eyes closed, panting heavily.

Draco cried out as Harry took the whole thing into his mouth and held it there for a moment, working his tongue over it. One hand was massaging Draco's ass, working at the crack, and for a moment he had a flashback to Snape, but he forced it out of his head, forced himself to enjoy this for what it was.

Harry was sliding his mouth back and forth along Draco's cock. Draco could still smell him, could still taste Harry's breath mingling with his. He wanted Harry's cock in his mouth. He wanted Harry's cock in his ass. He wanted to squeeze his cheeks around it.

"_Harry_!" he cried, and he came into Harry's mouth, and he felt Harry's tongue working along his cock as Harry swallowed it.

"I like the taste," Harry said. He was blushing. Draco was becoming hard again, it was instantaneous, but he extracted his cock from Harry's mouth. There was one thing he wanted more. He wanted to touch, to taste, to smell Harry's body one part at a time. He pushed Harry back onto the golden bedspread, yanking at Harry's shirt, tearing open his zipper; but the zipper caught! Harry's face was still flushed. His lips shone with the residue of Draco's cock. Draco was already pulsing again, and he could feel Harry's throbbing erection through his jeans.

Draco forced the zipper open and saw that Harry was wearing tight, athletic-style underwear. It was a Muggle brand, Underarmor, obviously American to spell in such a blighted way. The sight of Harry's cock, bulging against his underwear; of Harry's balls, outlined and caressed by the underwear; Draco needed it. He need all of it inside of him, thrusting in and out.

"Take me," Draco said. He put his legs up onto Harry's shoulders, curled them about Harry's neck, inhaled the scents wafting from his lover. He could smell Harry's precum, and he wanted to taste it, but even more he wanted to feel it as Harry's cock slipped into his ass.

Harry, panting, looking anxious all of a sudden, said, "Lube --"

Draco laughed (giggled, to be frank) and reached out with one hand to grip the head of Harry's cock. He reveled in the feel of it pulsing against his hand, and when he released it (and it took a monstrous amount of willpower to let go), his hand was slick with precum. "I don't know that we need any."

Harry, slowly, pushed the head of his cock against Draco's rectum. The tip went in, and then the whole head, and Draco cried out as the thickest part of the head intruded. It felt ... so good ... Harry's cock was pulsing inside his ass, and he wanted more, he wanted the whole thing inside of him.

"_Thrust_," he moaned, and Harry slowly pushed his cock all the way in. Draco squeezed his cheeks around it and almost screamed as Harry pulled his cock back a bit, then thrust it forward. Harry was so hot and huge inside of him. Harry did it again, pulling back a little farther, and thrusting a bit harder. One of Harry's big hands wrapped around Draco's cock. The other rubbed the area all around it, knotted itself within Draco's pubic hair, caressed his thighs, went up and down his happy trail.

Draco came all over Harry's hand as his own rectum was suddenly slick and the cock inside him was suddenly deflated. Harry began to extract himself, but Draco said, "No, leave it in," and he squeezed himself around Harry's dick and thrust himself forward and back against it, and within a moment Harry was hard again.

"Now take it out," Draco said, and Harry, looking a bit quizzical, complied. Draco, feelings still buzzing in his ass so powerfully that he was halfway dazed, enveloped Harry's cock in his mouth, and moaned at the taste. Oh, he craved it. He wanted Harry's to cum all over his tongue again and again. He wanted Harry's dick in his mouth, in his ass, in his hands; wanted to suck Harry's nipples and bite his neck.

He cradled Harry's ass in his hands as he devoured Harry's cock, taking it all the way into his mouth, his fingers poking against Harry's rectum as he struggled to take Harry's balls and cock all the way into his throat at the same time.

After Harry exploded, Draco flipped him over and for a moment just stared at his ass. Beautiful, muscled, tight. He lowered his mouth and began teasing the rim with his tongue, then buried mouth and nose into Harry's ass and breathed deeply, relishing the smell and taste and flavor.

They finished. Draco did not know how long they sucked and tweaked and caressed and fucked, but eventually they finished. And Harry looked incredibly sad.

"Absolutely not," Draco said. They had showered together, Harry's face falling with every moment, tears in the corner of his eyes. They had put their clothes back on. And finally, Harry had told him what he was thinking.

"It's the only way. Draco, I'll liberate you before I ... go. I'll break the Imperius Curse and any other of Snape's spells that lingers. Just breaking the Imperius Curse might finish me ..."

"_NO_!" Draco's eyes were darting across the room, wild, not really seeing anything. He needed a wand so he could stun Harry until Harry saw reason.

"I'm a horcrux. I'm not the last horcrux, but I have it on record from reliable sources that Voldemort has come up with a way to take shards of soul back into himself and imbue them upon something else. He made me a horcrux accidentally, that night when he tried to kill me as a baby.

"Every bit of his soul that he gets back will make him stronger. He is a far more competent and powerful wizard now than he was when he first started splitting his soul; he has come up with new methods that will endure far longer, that will continuously feed him more power, that will --"

Harry choked on his words for a moment. "I can't wait any longer. I can feel him drawing near, Draco. He senses me more strongly every day. I'm a danger to you, to everyone else around me. He cannot locate me exactly, but is appparating ever closer with a dozen Death Eaters at his back. I am catching ... glimpses ... of things they are doing along the way, of Muggles they are torturing and orgies they are having. And I am beginning to recognize the scenery around them."

Draco lunged for Harry's wand. It didn't matter what his reason was, _Harry must not leave him_! Harry leaped from the bed.

"_Libero tu, meus amatoris_," he said. And he waved his wand, and for a moment Draco blacked out.

Harry was lying facedown on the ground. A cockroach scuttled near his body. Draco, feeling as if he were floating, descended from the bed. He stepped on the cockroach. It crunched. He stepped on it again. Again.

He flipped Harry over. Harry's eyes were glazed, coated in a white film. Suddenly, dozens of pinpoint holes opened in his neck and leaked tiny streams of blood.

Draco cradled Harry's head in his lap, and cried as blood soaked into his jeans.


End file.
